


补档-一辆车

by pipapu



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipapu/pseuds/pipapu





	补档-一辆车

一个孙宁车，不喜勿入么么哒

 

 

 

今天是我正式来到游泳队满一个月的日子。为了庆祝我在游泳队呆满一个月，我决定给自己加练，这样才能更快的缩短我和学长学姐们的距离。我们A大游泳队是市里特别出名的游泳队，有好多队员都去了国家队，所以能加入游泳队我觉得非常自豪。

 

训练完已经很晚了，感觉我是游泳馆的最后一个人了，我决定打扫一下泳池，毕竟我也是队里最小的，做做打扫也没什么的。走到工具房里，刚拿起抹布，就听见外面好像有人谈话的声音。这么晚了，我不会是遇到鬼了吧？听见声音越来越近，我只得吓得躲到一旁的储物柜里。

 

“砰。”工具房的门一下子被撞开，我吓得躲在柜子里瑟瑟发抖，却听见了一些不寻常的声音。

 

“呜…嗯…杨…”虽然说话断断续续，我却听出来，这是我们队的队草，宁泽涛。他好像是被人堵住了嘴，都不能好好说话。

 

我一瞬间有些生气。我进队里的时间不长，但我却暗恋着宁泽涛，他高大帅气，平常对谁都很温柔，说话的声音很好听，笑起来很好看。我第一次见到他，他额前的刘海软软的搭着，下面的一双眼睛水润润的，盛满了世界上最美的星星，最好看的就是他的嘴，平常就上翘的嘴角，笑起来更是好看，嘴唇并不薄，软软的像我小时候最喜欢的果冻一样，让人想狠狠的亲上去。我作为一个男生，第一次对另一个男生产生了这样的欲望。而现在，却有什么东西一直堵着他的嘴欺负他，我一定要保护他。

 

我正想破柜而出，却再一次听见宁泽涛的声音：“呜…我好想你！”声音是我从未听过的柔软粘腻，软软的让人想欺负他。

 

等等，宁泽涛说好想你？所以说并不是鬼吗？所以…他是有喜欢的人了吗？来不及伤心，我的好奇心一瞬间暴涨。我太想知道宁泽涛喜欢的人，到底是什么样的人。像宁泽涛这么优秀的人，想必他喜欢的人也是非常优秀的吧？

 

慢慢推开一条缝，竟然正好能够看见他们两个人。然而我看见的画面却让我血脉贲张。

 

一个高大的男人，背对着我，把宁泽涛抵在墙上亲吻，宁泽涛一只手软软的搭在高大男人的肩上，另一只手环绕着男人的脖子，把男人拉的离他更近。宁泽涛已经很高了，这个男人却看起来比他更高。我这个角度，能看见宁泽涛的表情，两人亲吻的很用力，宁泽涛闭着眼睛承受男人的吻，仰起脖子迎合着男人，借着微弱的月光，我看见了宁泽涛嘴角细微的光。

 

天啊！他们接吻真的很忘情吧，宁泽涛竟然连津液都来不及咽下吗？和这个男人接吻有这么舒服吗？

“呜…”宁泽涛突然发出一声短促的呻吟。我看见那个男人，把一条腿插进宁泽涛的两腿之间，手也伸进宁泽涛的T恤里，不知道摸到哪里，宁泽涛又叫出来：“嗯！”像是在抗议的样子。

 

男人终于放开了宁泽涛的唇，离开前和特意舔了一下宁泽涛嘴边留下的津液，在这么暗的房间里，我都能看见他脸上的红晕。

 

“你的腰还是这么敏感。”男人调笑的声音让宁泽涛的脸更红了。原来是摸到了腰吗？

 

同为游泳队队员，大家对于彼此的身材都见怪不怪了。虽说练游泳的，身材都很棒，但是宁泽涛肩宽腰窄八块腹肌，确实是我们队里公认的好身材，我每次看到他的细腰，都很想摸上去。没想到摸上去却会这么敏感吗？

 

“不要摸那里…”宁泽涛的语气里透着委屈，对男人撒着娇。不过他大概不知道，这样子只会让人更想欺负他。

 

果然，那个男人下一秒又让宁泽涛呻吟出声，应该是又摸了一下他的腰吧，然后低头舔上了他的喉结。

 

“呜…你…好坏！总是欺负我！”宁泽涛委屈的说道，手握成拳头打在男人的胸前。不过对于那个男人来说，这大概只是情人之间的情趣吧。

 

男人抓住宁泽涛的手，舌尖从喉结离开，顺着脖子一路舔到宁泽涛漂亮的锁骨，另一只手，从宁泽涛的衣服下的痕迹来看，似乎是摸上了他胸前的乳尖。

 

我不禁咽了咽口水，宁泽涛的胸摸起来手感一定很好。我看见男人的手在衣服下的动作，他不停的换着动作揉捏着宁泽涛左边的乳头，在锁骨处留下一个吻痕之后，又隔着衣服舔弄着宁泽涛的另一个乳头。两个乳头受到这样的照顾，宁泽涛应该会很舒服吧？

 

“啊唔…杨哥…”宁泽涛的一只手被抓住，另一只手插在孙杨的头发里，不知是想推开，还是抱的更紧。

 

“嗯，我在呢。”男人终于放过了宁泽涛的乳尖，轻轻地把头抵着宁泽涛的额头。这种亲密的动作只能出现在情人之间吧，看上去男人也是很喜欢宁泽涛吧。“你这段时间都有在好好想我吗？”

 

“当然有啦！我每天都在想你，可你都好几个月才能回来一次…”越说越委屈，宁泽涛都带上了哭腔。

 

男人摸了摸宁泽涛的头：“嗯，我也每天都在想我们包子啊，训练的时候也想，吃饭的时候也想，睡觉的时候也想。”亲了亲宁泽涛的额头，“那包子最近乖不乖？有玩过自己吗？”

 

“呜…没有，你不是说不让嘛。”

 

所以宁泽涛这几个月是都想着男人的话忍住不自慰吗？不管有多想这个男人，有多想让自己舒服，都想着男人的话乖乖忍住了吗？

 

“我的包子最乖了！”男人的吻又一次落在宁泽涛的额头上。“奖励你！”说完抱着宁泽涛把他放在了旁边的桌子上，分开他的两条腿站在了中间。

 

我终于可以看见男人的脸了。感觉有点眼熟，等等，这不是孙杨吗？我们学校的大四学长孙杨，进校开始就加入了国家队还在奥运会上拿过金牌的那个孙杨吗！所以，宁泽涛的恋人，是孙杨吗？这样的话，我连嫉妒也嫉妒不起来了，这么棒的两个人在一起，谁能拆散他们呢？

 

我看见孙杨脱下了宁泽涛上身的T恤，他完美的身材全都暴露出来，孙杨的手指轻轻的从胸前划到小腹，宁泽涛随着动作轻轻的颤抖：“嗯…不要摸…”

 

没想到宁泽涛这么敏感，随便摸一摸都能让他抖起来。大概也是因为是喜欢的人，所以才更加激动吧。

 

孙杨笑了一下，手隔着裤子握住了宁泽涛下身那团，轻轻的揉了几下：“舒服吗？”

 

宁泽涛在孙杨的手放到他下身的时候，身体就剧烈的抖了一下：“啊！杨哥…唔…好舒服……”几个月没有碰过那里，现在被喜欢的人碰到，宁泽涛一定激动的立马就能射出来吧？

 

“想射出来吗？”孙杨低沉的声音诱惑着宁泽涛。我听出了他声音里的不怀好意。

 

“想…”可是被情欲迷惑了的宁泽涛那里还听得出来呢？

 

“那你把手伸进去摸一摸，我看看湿了没有？”果然啊，孙杨开始欺负他了。

 

宁泽涛听到孙杨的话，脸上的红晕更甚，湿漉漉的眼睛盯着孙杨，委屈得好像下一秒就能哭出来。天啊，如果是我我可不敢再欺负他了，只想亲亲他。孙杨果然不是一般人：“不愿意吗？不愿意的话，我可就走了？”还继续说着坏心的话。

 

“嗯…别走！”听到要走，宁泽涛立马拉住孙杨的衣服，另一只手伸进自己的运动短裤里。短裤里现出他手的形状，应该是慢慢的包裹住了自己的前端，轻轻动了一下，就浑身颤抖，止不住的呻吟。

 

“唔…杨哥…帮帮我！”宁泽涛握住了自己的前端之后，轻轻一动就感觉浑身酥麻，一下子不知道该怎么做。

 

孙杨却并没有听他的话，他的手从宽松的运动短裤下方伸进去，轻轻地抚摸着宁泽涛柔嫩的大腿内侧。宁泽涛的身体抖得更加厉害了。

 

“还记得我教你的吗？该怎么动？”孙杨继续诱惑着宁泽涛。

 

接着，我就看见宁泽涛的手在裤子里上下撸动起来，他忍不住地呻吟出来，孙杨坏心的把另一只手伸进宁泽涛的嘴里，玩弄着那可爱的舌头，让他只能发出闷闷的呻吟声。

 

因为被玩弄舌头，宁泽涛来不及咽下嘴里的津液，顺着嘴角，慢慢流下，从下巴滴到自己的身上，弄得身上湿答答。我仿佛能看见孙扬眼里闪过捕猎者才有的那种充满独占欲又势在必得的目光。

 

虽然上面被玩弄着舌头，但宁泽涛不敢停下手中的动作。在自己喜欢的人面前手淫，一定是一件非常羞耻的事吧？我看见宁泽涛的脸红到了耳根，因为快感，他剧烈的颤抖，脸上露出非常难过的表情，但不间断的呻吟声却告诉我他非常享受这件事。

 

孙杨抽出宁泽涛嘴里的手指，带出一根银丝，手指顺着宁泽涛的身体滑倒乳头，玩弄着乳头把宁泽涛的胸前弄的亮晶晶。宁泽涛的呻吟声更大了，胸前被玩弄，大腿敏感的肌肤被爱抚，在爱人的火热视线里，手里不停的自慰，他根本无法停下呻吟。

 

“想要什么？”

 

“想…射。”

 

“想射的话，要怎么做？”

 

“唔…哥…哥哥，求求你，我想射。”宁泽涛的声音了带着哭腔，大概真的是被快感折磨得太委屈。不过，原来是要叫哥哥，才可以射么？

 

“乖，手拿出来吧，给哥哥看看湿了没有。”宁泽涛听话的拿出了手，纤细修长的手指上沾满了透明的黏液，湿乎乎的流满整个手掌。

 

宁泽涛仿佛很害羞，他不敢看自己沾满爱液的手。我看见孙杨勾起嘴角，他大概是又要做坏事了吧。

“流了这么多吗？看来你真的很想要啊。”说完舔了一下宁泽涛沾满爱液的手，“把剩下的舔掉，哥哥就让你射。”

 

只是被舔了一下手指，宁泽涛就开始颤抖，他真的是太敏感了。

 

宁泽涛不愿意舔自己的手指。毕竟在自己的爱人的注视下，舔自己沾满黏液的手指实在是太羞耻了。宁泽涛看着孙杨摇摇头，表示了自己的意愿。

 

而孙杨却笑意更甚。他的手不停的抚摸宁泽涛的大腿内侧，弄的宁泽涛抖个不停，另一只手放过了宁泽涛两个可爱的乳头，滑倒腰间，不停的摩擦他的小腹和腰。从刚才我就发现了，宁泽涛的腰非常敏感，轻轻一碰都能让他蜷缩起身子。孙杨坏心的摸着这两个地方，甚至还低下头亲吻着宁泽涛的小腹，越亲越低却就是不肯触碰一下那个最敏感的地方，裤子里的手也摸到大腿根部，稍稍一偏就能碰到，却克制的只抚摸着大腿。

 

宁泽涛快要被快感逼疯了吧？想射出来却没有触碰，别的敏感点却被不间断的抚摸，一定很难受。宁泽涛勾起那条没被孙杨触碰的腿环住孙杨，试图让他更贴近自己，腿发力的同时顶胯，下身敏感处一下子撞到了孙杨已经微微勃起的下身。撞击的快感让宁泽涛一下子叫出来：“啊唔…哥哥…”

 

孙杨仿佛是生气了的样子，停下所有动作，收回手，嘴靠近宁泽涛的耳边说：“你怎么这么不乖，哥哥要惩罚你了。”

 

“呜…不要…惩罚”听到会有惩罚，宁泽涛快哭出来。

 

孙杨却无动于衷，手里拿着不知道从哪来的丝带，把宁泽涛的双手绑到身后：“不想舔也没关系，不过这么不乖，我要把你绑起来。”

 

双手被绑起来的宁泽涛仿佛下一秒就要哭出来，难耐的扭了扭身子，却被孙杨按住。一只手按住宁泽涛，另一只手勾起运动短裤，慢慢脱下，宁泽涛今天穿着白色的内裤，我能看见现在他的内裤完全被打湿，粘在他的阴茎上，透出一点点粉红色，大腿上也打湿一大片。所以，只是亲吻和摸了两下就流了这么多水吗？现在的宁泽涛和平常乖宝宝的样子真是太不一样了。

 

孙杨接着开始脱宁泽涛的内裤，他的指尖没入内裤边缘，慢慢扯下，整条内裤都黏在宁泽涛的阴茎上，慢慢被脱离，最后完全脱下来时和前端扯出一条银丝，缠缠绵绵不愿断开。宁泽涛终于被脱光了。

 

“流了这么多，有这么激动吗？”看着宁泽涛流满水的下面，孙杨的声音也变得低沉。

 

“唔…不是的，是你，因为你…才这样的！”宁泽涛带着哭腔说道。

 

孙杨笑起来，摸了摸宁泽涛的头发：“知道了，哥哥相信你。不过哥哥现在有点难受，你帮帮我好不好？”

 

看见宁泽涛乖乖的点点头，孙杨又摸了一下他的头发，一边解开裤子，一边坏心的说道：“可是现在手被绑起来了，包子要怎么做？”

 

宁泽涛滑下桌子，跪在孙杨两腿之间，正好这时孙杨脱下内裤，巨大的阴茎脱离了束缚，一下子弹到了宁泽涛的脸上，宁泽涛懵了一下，咽了咽口水，慢慢伸出舌头舔了一下顶端。孙杨的阴茎实在是太大了，我作为一个男人，突然有些羞愧。

 

我看见宁泽涛含住了龟头，慢慢的一点一点吞咽着孙杨的阴茎，直到整个都全部含进去，孙杨这么长，想必现在前端一定顶到了宁泽涛的喉咙深处吧？

 

宁泽涛卖力的舔舐着孙杨粗大的阴茎，先是把全部都含进去，然后在慢慢的退出来，循环反复，把整根阴茎都弄的亮晶晶的。每次全部含进去的时候，前端堵在喉咙深处都让宁泽涛有点难受，但他还是尽力的取悦孙杨，舌头不停的舔过柱身，小心的不让牙齿咬到，舔舐发出的水声让他自己愈发羞涩，而自己的阴茎却孤零零的挺立在空气里无人抚慰，他难受的眼角都逼出眼泪。孙杨脸上露出舒爽的表情，他看着宁泽涛乖顺的跪在自己身下尽力服侍眼角发红的样子，下身肿胀得更大。

 

孙杨轻轻拍了拍宁泽涛的头，示意他停下，把他从地上抱起来放到桌上，亲吻着他眼角的泪水：“你做的很棒了，不过这种事只能和我这么做，明白吗？”

 

“嗯。”宁泽涛窝在孙杨胸口蹭了蹭，“哥哥，我想亲亲。”

 

孙杨却摇摇头：“不可以哦，这也是惩罚。”

 

宁泽涛委屈的又要哭出来：“哥哥你好坏，总是欺负我，你一点也不心疼我不爱我！”

 

孙杨只是亲了一下宁泽涛的额头：“我怎么会不爱你呢？我在这个世界上最爱的就是你了，你不哭的话，马上就让你舒服了，嗯？”

 

宁泽涛深吸一口气，眨眨眼憋住眼泪，孙杨看他这可爱的样子又亲了一下他的额头，一只手包裹住他的阴茎，慢慢揉搓抚慰。孙杨的大手整个包住宁泽涛的阴茎套弄，大拇指蹭过铃口，另一只手伸到下方不停的撩拨着两个小球，逼得宁泽涛的阴茎涨的紫红，前端流出激动的爱液。

 

“啊…哥哥，我想射了！”宁泽涛湿润的眼睛盯着孙杨，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来。

 

孙杨加快手上的动作，宁泽涛的身体绷紧，全身的感觉都汇集在那里，感受着孙杨带来的巨大的快感，酥麻的感觉窜过全身，射出来的瞬间脑里一片空白。

 

“你舒服了，现在该我了。”孙杨亲吻了一下宁泽涛的耳朵，湿热的气息喷在他的耳边。孙杨带着满手粘稠的精液，来到了宁泽涛的小穴，轻轻的按摩柔软的穴口让他放松，宁泽涛刚才高潮过软下的身子又一次紧绷起来。

 

宁泽涛感受着孙杨在穴口按摩的手指，轻柔的触摸让他觉得不够：“哥哥，你…你进来…”

 

孙杨伸进一根手指，小穴里的内壁迫不及待的包裹住他的手指，又湿又热的缠着他的手指，被紧紧包围着挤压的手指的感觉让孙杨恨不得立刻就把自己的阴茎狠狠地操进去。他慢慢摸索着，终于摸到了凸起的前列腺，孙杨亲了亲宁泽涛的额头，埋在他身体里的手指狠狠的按压了下去。

 

“啊…嗯…不要碰那里啊……”宁泽涛整个人弹了一下，从体内深处激起的酥麻感蔓延全身，让他眼眶再一次湿润起来，前面稍软的阴茎也被刺激的挺立起来，直直的戳着孙杨的小腹。

 

宁泽涛睁着湿漉漉的双眼直勾勾的盯着孙杨，眼里的委屈和情欲让孙杨浑身发热，他手下的动作一刻不停的按压着宁泽涛体内最敏感的那点，感受到小穴的放松，他又加入一根手指，两根手指在宁泽涛体内弯曲揉压，逼得宁泽涛不得不分泌出大量的肠液润滑，等到孙杨已经放入四个手指时，宁泽涛的小穴早已经湿滑又柔软，深粉色的媚肉随着孙杨模拟抽插的动作翻出，穴口全是深处分泌出的液体，孙杨抽出手指，紧紧包裹的肉壁依依不舍的咬着他的手指，渴望被侵犯的小穴急促的收缩着，抱着早已瘫软在怀里的宁泽涛，感受着耳边湿润难耐的呻吟，看着深红色不安分的小穴，孙杨的呼吸变得粗重起来。

 

孙杨亲了一下宁泽涛的耳朵：“宝贝乖，我要进去了。”

 

说完孙杨把自己已经涨大的阴茎抵在宁泽涛的穴口，轻轻磨了几下，已经感受到里面的湿热和迫不及待，孙杨想到接下来会有的巨大快感，握在宁泽涛腰上的手不禁收紧，他深吸一口气，缓缓地把自己送入宁泽涛体内。

 

“啊！哥哥…嗯…”宁泽涛感受到自己空虚的小穴终于要被填满，心跳的快要爆炸，小穴也收缩的更厉害。

 

孙杨只是进入了龟头，却能感受到里面的紧致，好几个月没有做，宁泽涛的小穴紧致得如同处子，孙杨阴茎的每一寸肌肤都被紧紧的包裹，急切的告诉着孙杨这具身体的主人有多么需要多么渴望被进入，被占有。孙杨继续开拓，每进入一寸，他和宁泽涛的呼吸都更粗重，宁泽涛靠在他的肩膀，在他完全进入的那一瞬间，狠狠的咬上他的肩膀。

 

宁泽涛快被孙杨缓慢的进入逼疯，他宁可孙杨一鼓作气全部插入，也不想感受这种缓慢又甜蜜的折磨。体内所有的褶皱被孙杨巨大的阴茎一点一点碾开抚平，没有一丝缝隙的负距离接触和久违的肉体触感让他内心又酸又甜蜜。孙杨的整根都埋入宁泽涛的身体，整根阴茎被内壁收缩噬咬的快感冲击着孙杨的精神，太久没碰自己的爱人让他差点缴械投降，深吸几口气压下想要射精的欲望。

 

宁泽涛却快要被折磨疯，孙杨的巨大埋在体内，前端抵在敏感点弄的他又酸又胀，一动不动的阴茎根本缓解不了他的渴求，体内的酸胀感更是一点点蔓延全身，让他提不起一点力气，他松开咬着的肩膀，讨好的舔舔孙杨的喉结：“哥哥，你动一动。”

 

这句话就像一颗剧烈的春药融在孙杨的心里，他现在无法思考任何事情，唯一能做的只有狠狠操着身下的人。孙杨每一次都退到最外，只留下龟头还埋在体内，再狠狠的插入宁泽涛的小穴，次次都顶在最敏感的那一点，剧烈的摩擦燃起巨大的快感，孙杨所有的感觉都汇集在身下那一处，脑里所能想的，也只有大力的操弄。

 

每一次孙杨的离开，宁泽涛都狠狠的收缩渴望留住他，可接下来却是更浓烈的快感，媚肉被狠狠摩擦，敏感点被毫不留情的大力顶撞，酸胀酥麻的快感让宁泽涛激动的绷紧脚尖大声呻吟，双手被绑住无法好好的支撑自己，孙杨大力的顶撞让他快要滑下桌子。

 

“嗯啊！哥哥…慢…慢一点，我…受不了了…”

 

宁泽涛没想到孙杨会听话的慢了下来，每一次抽插都变得缓慢而冗长，小穴的每一寸都被细致的摩擦，敏感点更是坏心的被研磨好久，逼得他肠道湿润泥泞，穴口都不停的留下爱液，弄得整个臀部都被打湿闪着淫靡的光，前面的阴茎涨的紫红，铃口更是一刻不停的流下许多爱液，整根阴茎都被弄的亮晶晶，微微颤抖着像是马上就要射出来。

 

孙杨又是一个挺身，龟头碾过敏感点，又故意打着圈在上面摩擦，这样缓慢的性爱对他对宁泽涛，都是一场甜蜜的折磨，宁泽涛已经被操的瘫软在桌上，呼吸混乱，眼角更是渗出欢愉的泪水，他瘫在桌上什么也说不出，只能细碎的呻吟着。孙杨架起一条腿在肩上，就着这个姿势进入的更深，当他再一次插入时，宁泽涛颤抖着射出了第二炮精液。

 

我看着眼前淫靡的画面，除了呆呆的看着无法做出任何别的选择，乖顺臣服在另一个男人身下的宁泽涛太美了，我能听见我自己粗重的呼吸，我不知道他们俩会不会发现我，但是能够见到这样的宁泽涛我已经心满意足了。

 

孙杨的腹部沾满宁泽涛射出的精液，他用手摸了一把，轻轻的抹在宁泽涛的嘴唇上，还处在高潮余韵里的宁泽涛敏感的受不了任何刺激，孙杨却依旧不停的进行着抽插的动作，小穴狠狠的收缩着绞着孙杨的巨大不让他离开，激烈的快感让宁泽涛不得不长大着嘴呼吸，孙杨把沾满精液的手指伸进宁泽涛的嘴里，夹着宁泽涛的舌头玩弄，另一只手也沾上精液，慢慢的抹在宁泽涛敏感的腰部，好看的腹肌沾满了精液，显得格外的色情。

 

孙杨看着身下被情欲蒸的粉红的宁泽涛，一下把他翻了个身让他趴伏在桌上，阴茎在穴内旋转摩擦激得宁泽涛又硬起来。孙杨解开绑着他手的丝带，宁泽涛立马双手撑在桌上，以免自己倒下。体内的阴茎不再缓慢的行动，孙杨解开丝带后开始大力而又快速的抽插，力度大到甚至要把两个囊袋也插入小穴，宁泽涛的臀部被撞的通红，穴口的爱液因为摩擦都变成白沫顺着大腿根流下。孙杨的阴茎被宁泽涛的小穴紧紧的绞住，咬的孙杨又麻又爽，刺激的孙杨更加加大力度的操弄身下的人。

 

“啊！哥哥…好快…好棒！嗯…”宁泽涛已经被操的头脑发晕，汇集在体内的快感刺激着他发出甜腻的呻吟。

 

孙杨紧紧掐着宁泽涛的腰，一次次的大力顶入，宁泽涛的呻吟让他无法思考，他覆上宁泽涛的后背，从后颈一路舔到腰际，又咸又涩的汗液让他更加兴奋，轻轻在腰上咬了一口，留下一个不整齐的牙印。

 

“宝贝，宝贝，你好棒！”孙杨覆在宁泽涛耳边说道，“我快要射了…”

 

宁泽涛更加收缩起他的小穴，孙杨被这紧致的感觉弄得头皮发麻，他的手伸到前面套弄起宁泽涛的阴茎，一边加速的抽插，前后同时被照顾让快感在宁泽涛体内爆炸，一下射出来，射精的快感让小穴猛烈收缩，夹的孙杨也缴械投降射在宁泽涛体内深处，滚烫的精液刺激的内臂不停的收缩，狠狠的吮吸着孙杨的阴茎，挤压着吐出更多的精液。

 

孙杨退出宁泽涛的身体，把浑身脱力的宁泽涛抱在怀里，看着宁泽涛累的睁不开眼的样子，想到他训练了一天还被自己拉来承受自己的欲望，孙杨的心一下子柔软起来，心疼的亲了亲宁泽涛的额头和眼睛，最后嘴唇落在宁泽涛柔软的嘴唇上，温柔的吸吮舔舐。

 

亲了一会儿孙杨终于放开宁泽涛，又在他的额头上落下一吻：“宝贝我爱你。”

 

“哥哥，我也爱你。”宁泽涛听到孙杨的话满足的闭上眼睛，说完这句话累的撑不住睡了过去。

 

看着怀里已经睡过去的宁泽涛，孙杨又忍不住亲了一下，慢慢他给他穿好衣服，抱着他离开了房间。

看着他们两人离开，我一下子瘫坐在柜子里，今天看到的一切就像是一场梦一样，我的脑袋仿佛失去了任何思考能力，只能不停的回放刚才看见的画面。宁泽涛能够有一个这么爱他的哥哥一定很幸福吧？这样的爱我相信除了孙杨没有任何人能够给他，或许他们的前方还会有很多困难，但我相信只要他们在一起，就没有什么是不能克服的。


End file.
